


Asking

by A Small World (Datawolf39)



Series: Little Spencer [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, Playing, blocks, cartoons, sippy cups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 16:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30092232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Datawolf39/pseuds/A%20Small%20World
Summary: The world needs more Little!Spence.
Relationships: Derek Morgan & Spencer Reid
Series: Little Spencer [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2214198
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	1. Ask

**Author's Note:**

> The world needs more Little!Spence.

It had been a hard case. The unsub was smart and angry, which was an awful, and lethal, combination. The man had taunted them, dared them to stop him, and they had, but only in time to save one victim out of the five he had abducted and tortured. It was no surprise that the plane ride home was a little more somber than usual.

Each of them needed to indulge in something that would calm them after such a case. For Spencer that meant a night of playing with his stuffies, and watching some cartoons. 

“Morgan,” Spencer called.

Derek turned around, and looked at his friend. Reid was shifting nervously from foot to foot,whilst playing with the strap of his bag, obviously hesitant now that he had called out to him.

“I’ll give you a ride home, and we can talk in the car,” he offered.

Spencer nodded, thankful that Derek hadn’t pressed him right then for an explanation.

By the time they were in the car, and on the way to his apartment, Spencer had worked up the courage to ask the favor he needed. The worst that could happen was that Derek would say no, he reasoned.

“You remember that case a few months ago, when I told you what I do to relax sometimes?”

They were stopped at a red light, so Derek looked at Spencer. Even in the dim lighting, Spencer could see the message there, and he gave a small laugh. Of course Morgan hadn't forgotten, it was hard to forget a friend being kidnapped, and taking care of him since he refused to wake up, and take care of himself.

“Well I was going to do that tonight,” Spencer continued. His face was flushed now, and he felt a little embarrassed that he was embarrassed, Derek knew his secret, and he had likely known that this stressful case would lead to that method of stress relief. Morgan stayed quiet though, waiting for the words that he had more than likely guessed were coming.

“I thought…I mean if you’re not too tired...I wouldn’t mind some company,” there, it was out now. The offer was on the table… and it was too much. “You don’t have to… actually forget I said anything, it’s weird, and I know…”

“Spencer.”

That shut his rambling up right away. Not a nickname, not his last name, but his first name. He swallowed hard, and waited.

“I think I can make up my own mind on the situation. I would like to...keep you company. If I’m being honest, I’ve been worried about you being alone when you are like that.”

From most people that would be an insult, but given how protective Derek was over the things, and people he cared about, he knew it was a compliment. 

"So is that a yes?" Spencer asked as they pulled into the parking lot.

Derek rolled his eyes. "Yes, Pretty Boy, that was a yes."


	2. Playtime

His apartment was in slight disarray, but it was clean enough to have a friend over.

“So how do you get to that kind of headspace?”

“Mostly my toys, and wearing childish clothing,” Spencer answered. “I’m going to go to my room, and I’ll get ready. If it becomes too much you can leave, you know that right?”

“I won’t,” Morgan assured him. “Not while you’re in that state of mind, if it is more than I can handle, I will talk to you about it when you are able to. I don’t think that will happen though.”

They both pretended not to notice how much that assurance meant to him.

~

In his room, he dug through the closet, for his box of Little things. It was more like a tub at this point, given the amount of things inside. He pulled out a diaper, and a unicorn-pegasus onesie, which had been an impulse buy that he would never regret, even if he had been embarrassed to be rung up by the cashier. He also got Frolic, his stuffed bunny. 

Pulling off his work clothes, was like shedding most of what it meant to be Big. Once he was diapered and dressed, he picked up his bunny, then went over to his bed to get his bunny houseshoes. 

He could feel the day falling away, all the bad things leaving his mind, like water down a drain once the plug had been pulled. He knew he was where he wanted when his thumb made its way to his mouth without him noticing.

“What we should do?” he asked Frolic, voice slurred due to the digit in his mouth.

He listened for a bit. “Yeah, I wants water too.”

He left out of his room, heading to the kitchen, Frolic in one hand, and his sippy cup in the other. Sadly, that meant he had to take his thumb out though.

He stopped, shock overcoming him when he saw Derek standing there. Somehow, he had managed to forget that his friend was waiting on him. He panicked, hiding his face behind Frolic.

“Hey don’t hide,” Derek said softly. 

Spencer peeked up at him, and felt a little better because, Derek didn’t look like he was about to do anything mean or run off leaving him all alone.

“What’s your friend’s name?" Derek asked, pointing at Frolic.

It was the right question. Spencer pulled Frolic from his face. “Dis is Frolic, he’s the bestest bunny buddy ever.”

Derek smiled at that. "Really?" He asked, making sure his voice had the appropriate level of shock in it.

Spencer nodded wildly. “He make the nightmares stay away, and he always there when I need him.”

“He really is a good friend,” Derek said. Then he moved his gaze to the bunny. “Hi, Frolic, I’m Derek, do you mind if I hang out with you and Spencer tonight?”

Spencer listened to Frolic and then nodded. “He say he kay with it.”

“Awesome! So what should we do?”

“I has blocks…”

“That sounds like fun. Tell you what, why don’t I fill up your cup, while you go get the blocks.”

Spencer nodded slowly, and handed over the cup. “Water please.”

“No problem.”

Spencer gave him a shy smile, and then went back to his room to get the blocks.

When he came back, Derek had placed a blanket on the living room floor, and was sitting there waiting for him. “Here’s your cup,” Derek said, “and I put some cereal in a bowl for a snack. Is that okay?”

Spencer nodded, and sat on the blanket. He set Frolic to the side, and then dumped the box of blocks on the middle of the blanket.

“They’re very colorful,” Derek commented, as he picked up a cube. 

“Frolic likes bright colors,” Spencer told him.

“Well, Frolic has good taste. So what should we build?”

Spencer’s thumb made its way to his mouth as he thought, but Derek reached out to halt it.

“Do you have a pacifier?” Derek asked.

Spencer shook his head sadly. “Scawred get one.”

“Well, it’s not a good idea to suck your thumb right now. We’re playing with blocks, and you don’t want to get spit all over them do you?”

Spencer shook his head, and grabbed his sippy cup. The teat wasn’t as good as his thumb, but Derek was right, he didn’t want to get his blocks covered in slobber.

Once he put down his cup, he knew what he wanted to build. “Cassle,” he said.

Derek seemed confused for a minute, and then he smiled. “A castle is a great idea.” 

Together they used all the blocks to build a colorful castle. Spencer put Frolic in the middle proclaiming him the king, and himself a knight.

“What am I?” Derek asked.

“A Dwagon!”

“Do I attack the castle?”

“No, you a good dwagon.”

“Thank goodness,” Derek said with a relieved sigh. “I didn’t want to be slain by Sir Spencer.”

Spencer laughed. “Be back,” he said running back to his room. 

When he returned he had two more stuffed animals. A brown teddy bear, and fox.

“Dis is Brownie, and Kit. Dey gonna play the bad guys for us.”

“That sounds fun, but first I think someone needs a snack.”

Spencer looked confused until he realized the weird growly sound was his tummy. 

With a smile, Derek handed over the bowl of cereal, and watched as Spencer ate it. 

After the cereal was gone, Derek washed the bowl, and placed it in the rack. Then he filled Spencer’s cup again.

“Thank you,” Spencer said when Derek handed him the cup.

“You’re welcome, little guy. Now, how about we fight off those invaders?”

“Yeah!”

~

Once they had conquered the combined forces of Brownie and Kit, Derek helped Spencer clean up the blocks. 

“I think it’s almost bedtime,” Derek said, once the blanket was folded.

“You has to go?”

“Not yet, maybe we can watch a little TV, and then I’ll tuck you in, does that sound good?”

Spencer smiled, and pulled him over to the couch. 

Derek picked up the remote, and turned it to Netflix’s kids section.

“See anything you want to watch?”

“Fia!”

“This one?” Derek asked.

Spencer nodded. “Fia has bunny like me.”

Derek smiled.

After the episode was over, Derek turned off the TV. “Time for bed.”

“Kay,” Spencer agreed with a yawn.

Derek guided Spencer to bed, making sure to keep close just in case Spencer fell asleep as he walked. Once they were inside the room, Derek pulled down the blankets, and Spencer climbed into bed, and instantly fell asleep.

Derek chuckled, and began to pull the blankets over his friend, but stopped when he noticed the amount of bulk under the onesie his friend was wearing. He stood there for a moment, considering his options, and then, made his decision.


	3. After

Spencer woke up feeling well-rested, and ready for the day. He sat up, and only then did he remember yesterday. He blushed, realizing just how embarrassing it all was, but he couldn’t help the smile that emerged seconds later. Derek had played with him, watched a cartoon, and generally went above and beyond what could be asked of him as a friend. There had been no resentment though, and Derek had seemed to genuinely enjoy it.

Spencer swung his legs off the bed, and happened to gaze at his bedside table. A note rested there, and he picked it up.

_ Morning Pretty Boy _

_ I had fun last night, be sure to call me next time you want to play. _

_ -Derek _

Spencer smiled, and put the note back on the table, before getting up, and gathering some clothes so that he could go shower. As he walked he realized that his diaper was dry, and it took a few moments to remember why that was significant.

The blush that had faded only moments before flooded his face once more. Derek had changed him! He had used his diaper last night, without even thinking about it, it was habit at this point, and Derek had changed him. It probably took a long time too, because the onesie had to have been a challenge to get off.

Spencer swallowed. It was okay. It had to be, Derek wouldn’t have written the note otherwise. Still he owed his friend for doing so much. 

After a moment he decided he would wait a while before he took his shower. He normally didn’t stay diapered when he was outside his headspace since there was no need for it, but this time was special. His friend had changed him, and as embarrassing as it was, he couldn’t help wanting to bask in the amazing happiness of knowing that he had someone willing to care for him in such an intimate fashion. 


End file.
